The present invention relates to a bridge adapted for accessing an aircraft compartment via a manhole.
Certain aircraft maintenance operations require access to be gained to the inside of the aircraft's central wing box. To this end, the central wing box comprises a manhole in one of its vertical walls that adjoins a gear compartment. Because the manhole is situated at a certain height, a ladder has to be used to reach it.
Passing through the manhole has proved to be a critical operation, since the central wing box comprises sections of composite material around the manhole that can be damaged if an operative rests on them.